gen2rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Inferno
The Demon World, (also known as "Hell", the "Underworld", the "Netherworld", and the "Devil Kingdom" among it's many names), is a world sub-parallel to the Human World. The Demon World is an extention of the original darkness that covered the universe before the coming of light. It is in the Demon World where natural demons are born and also seems to serve as a source of power for the demons born there (or at least their power is reduced when they are cut off from the Demon World). Most of the Demon World that is seen does not hold to the same natural/physical laws as the Human World. It is generally a dark and desolate place, and incredibly dangerous. The Demon World would also appear to serve as the dark, negative afterlife for ``evil`` humans. Geography & Role in Devil May Cry The Demon World is a confusing place, to say the least. It seems to consist of many different planes and realms, with some, if not all, corresponding to a particular element or theme (The Fire Hell, for example). Locations in the Main Hall These are the Unsacred Hellgate, Road to Despair and End of the Line. They work as transit locations, and there are no major fights, although Mission 20 (the final battle with Vergil) is entirely set in the Unsacred Hellgate. It looks like all of these locations are in some kind of enormous hall. If we look around, we will see walls, which are painted in a manner similar to Temen-ni-Gru’s interiors. Pieces of wall are torn off and we can see the top of the Tower through the hole. The path here is created from stones floating nearby, that will regroup as a path, as soon as you start walking. One interesting thing is that from the Unsacred Hellgate, you can return to the top of Temen-ni-Gru if you wish so. Damned Chess Board Not much to say about this Damned Chess Board as it is a “simple” board. There, you will “play” chess with the Damned Chessmen. However the chessmen can activate or deactivate at will. Dante cannot hit them while deactivated. Also, the King can shift positions with the Rook regardless of their places in the chessboard. Finally, all the pieces move simultaneously, not taking turns like in the actual chess. Nirvanas Locations which can only conditionally be placed under the same title. The only thing which unites them is their references to Buddhism. Lost Souls Nirvana is much like the locations in the “hall” though there is no walls, only a white void with waterfalls, flowing from nowhere. The stairs here are crossed in crazy angles, so what is sometimes a wall can become a floor and vice versa. It’s also why the player can’t jump or execute attacking moves, leaving only running and walking. The role of “lost souls” is played by all of the demon bosses (or all bosses except for Vergil, Lady, Jester and Arkham) which you need to finish off again to proceed further. The design of the room is based on M.C. Escher's Relativity. Nirvana of Illusions is a small mirrored room with some Abysses and a green mirror which is moving between niches in walls. There is also an inscription which says:”Substance projects Image and Image punishes Substance”. Accordingly to it, all of the enemies (which resemble Substance) here are immortal except for the mirror (Image) – you can’t destroy the Substance, only its Image. When it’s destroyed, all of the demons die. Infinity Nirvana is a small piece of land, in centre of which rises an enormous sand clock. You need to kill all of the enemies in the room before the sand in the clock runs out. This place seems to be floating somewhere in the Hall, as sometimes we can see its painted walls, though they whirl around extremely quickly. The last one is Forbidden Nirvana, where we fight Arkham. Around the small arena, some rocks rise, and the room itself is filled with some purple liquid: somewhere it reaches Dante’s waist. In the center there is a hole; after the boss battle, Force Edge falls trough it, along with both parts of the Perfect Amulet, and soon after, Vergil and Dante for their amulets. Room of Fallen Ones This place is an endless lake of blood, with massive statues of demons sunken in it (supposedly, Fallen Ones). Dante is somehow able to walk on the liquid’s surface, though Abysses, which are made from blood, can move freely in it. Leviathan It is stated in the Character file: “Leviathan’s body is a gateway to the hell of jealousy” Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Character File — Leviathan: "A biological weapon of sorts created by the Devil-king. It, like the tower, was sealed away by Sparda but freed by someone as of late. Its body is a gateway to the hell of jealousy." so its Core is part of The Demon World as well. Moving between worlds It is possible to move from The Demon World to The Human World. This is done through different types of portals. It seems that while these portals require some sort of magical method to open or create (magic being exclusive to demons), they can only be opened, or are much easier to open at the least, from The Human World. There are many different portals between the two worlds, of all different sizes. The largest of these portals having been closed by Sparda . It seems that lesser demons are much more able to travel between worlds''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Sargasso: "They hide between the edges of the sea and the Underworld. They wait for stray wanderers and feast on them. The spirits of the victims are destined to wander the endless sea of the Underworld.", but it requires a much larger portal to allow more powerful demons to cross. Rule The Demon World is controlled by the most powerful demon present at the time. Before and during Sparda's time, this was MundusDevil May Cry, Enemy File — Mundus: "Ruler of the Underworld, Dark Emperor Mundus! You’ve been waiting for this moment. Finish him once and for all!", until he was sealed away by Sparda. After this event many demons began to vie for control. This occured again after Dante sealed away Mundus for a the second time. Also, while there seems to be a grand ruler like Mundus, other even powerful demons control different realms of The Demon World, like Argosax. Category:Supernatural Category:Locations